Shadows, Secrets, and SHIELD
by ShadowSteele
Summary: Shadow Steele is Spider-Man. One day when the Frightful Four attacks his high school he's forced to reveal his identity to protect those around him. Now he must deal with the backlash of his decision, and Nick Fury wants to assign him to a team for his protection. Maybe it wont be so bad? (Non-Peter Parker AU. Rated M for Suggested Themes and Explicit Language.)


**Hey everyone. For everyone who don't know me, my name is Shadow Steele. I'm a small time author with a current on-going RWBY FanFic alongside this one. For those of you that** _ **do**_ **know me, I decided to take a break from 'A Shadow In The Darkness' for a while to give myself a break so that I don't end up rushing the story or making rash decisions about the way the story goes. Anyway, onto THIS story. I have loved Spider-Man since I was about 4 years old, and ever since those early years I have wanted to live my own Spider-Man story, and now in a way, I can. The one major change from this FanFic and the Canon Ultimate Spider-Man universe, is that in this AU Peter Parker doesn't exist, instead he will be replaced by the OC I share my name with: Shadow Steele. I know very few people actually like reading author's notes, but I HEAVILY encourage you to read mine, they will always pertain to events in the chapter, or future ideas. Also, I take suggestions on from the readers. What I mean by this is that if you have an idea for something that you think would be a good addition to the story I'll take a look at it and if I like it I'll add it in and give you the credit. Anyway I have rambled enough. I don't own anything other than my OC. Without further delay, I hope you enjoy!**

" **Hello" - Speech**

' **Hello' - Thought**

" _ **Hello**_ **" - Emphasis on a word or phrase**

 **Chapter I: Identity Revealed and New Friends?**

I can't help but relish in the feeling of the cool, crowded New York atmosphere as I swing high above the streets. "Oh hey, didn't see you there. In case you've been living under a rock for the past year, my name is Shadow Steele, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Though my name is a secret so shhh!" I say to no one in particular

I make my way to times square and release the rope-like web I'm currently swinging on and land on one of the various giant screens overseeing the square. My black and red suit a stark contrast to the bright red headline I'm partially blocking. **(The suit is the Dark Suit from the Spider-Man PS4 game.)** The broadcast currently airing through the giant titantron is J. Jonah Jameson's daily rant about none other than yours truly.

"I know you're out there you wall crawling menace!" Jonah shouts 

"What is it with this guy and calling me a menace?" I ask out loud

"It is the duty of every New Yorker to report the actions of these masked miscreants, so listen up! As long as J. Jonah Jameson is the CEO of Daily Bugle Communications, I can guarantee you, you will see the last of Spider-Man!" Jonah rants

I shoot a web onto the center of the screen causing it to glitch slightly "And good morning to you, you slander spouting loudmouth." I say to the broadcast before swinging my way towards my school

'I just don't get it. Why can't that guy understand that I'm _trying_ to help the city. He just points out the drawbacks to what I do. I understand I cause a lot of property damage, but I humbly welcome him to try fighting man in a robotic rhino suit, or a guy with four robotic limbs, and keep the property damage low. I can't help it after all, not like I had the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. teaching me through this whole 'superhero' gig. Hell I'm out here every day busting my ass for this city, if anything I deserve the exact opposite of his rants.'

I'm cut from my own mental rant by the sound of sirens. I sigh "No rest for the wicked…" A police car skids around a corner narrowly missing an overturned armoured car. The windshield of the cruiser has been plastered over by a glue like substance.

I jump down behind the cruiser, shoot two webs to the back of it and pull. The sounds of straining metal and tires screeching can be heard for a few moments before the car goes still, and a police officer hops out of the driver's seat.

The officer looks around in shock for a moment before he spots me "You know, Spider-Man, I'm starting to think Jameson's wrong about you. You saved my life after all, anything I can do to help?"

"Just let your comrades know I'm not as bad as Jameson makes me out to be." I say in a joking tone

I turn my attention to the armoured car. I can hear footsteps from inside and I web-sling myself into position in front of the missing back door of the vehicle. "Hiya bug brain, I knew that would draw you out."

'Oh great… Trapster… I hate this guy, last time I fought him I was cleaning that glue out of places I didn't even know my suit had!'

"You drew me out alright, but was it really smart to? Last few times we've met, things haven't gone well for you." I taunt the man

He growls in frustration before getting into a western draw-like stance, his hand hovering above his glue gun. Within moments his hand, and glue gun, is up and a ball of glue is flying directly at me.

"Oh man, you never-" I shoot two webs at the substance, encasing it "learn!" I shout swinging it in a circle around me before flinging it back at him. The webs disintegrate on impact leaving only the glue behind. The force of the strike sends him back into the car, he's unable to move due to the adhesive holding him in place.

"Dude, number one rule of fighting Spider-Man, don't use a weapon that I can easily use against you." I chastise

"Screw you, you overconfident brat!" Trapster remarks

I hiss in mock pain "You wound me, you truly do." I say before shooting a web directly at his mouth "Now, be quiet until the nice policemen get here."

I can hear sirens in the distance and just as I'm about to continue my journey to school, a shadow engulfs the street. I, and nearly every other person on the street, look up to see the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. 'Great, _now_ they show up.'

"Spider-Man." I hear a deep, all too familiar, voice from behind me

"Nick." I say turning to the man. Nick Fury is the active director of the Strategic Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, AKA S.H.I.E.L.D. He's slightly taller than I, and has a black eye patch over his left eye, in contrast of his dark skin.

"We need to talk." Fury says "Captain America could've stopped Trapster in-" 

"First of all, I don't need a lecture, second I'm _not_ a combat hardened super soldier like Captain America." I say, cutting him off "I do a good job despite that, anyway."

"Yes you do, you do a good job… for a clueless rookie." Fury remarks. He sighs before continuing "Everyone starts out clueless, even Iron Man when he was a novice, but he learned… eventually. What would you say if I could turn eventually into right now for Spider-Man?"

I clench my fists, the claws on my suit nearly digging into my skin "What would I say? I say that I don't _need_ your help or your charity. I can take care of myself. I don't need some egomaniacal bigshot director to teach me anything." I say before starting to walk off

"I'm serious, Shadow Steele."

My eyes widen before I turn around and sprint full speed, my claws at Fury's neck before anyone could blink "Talk. Now." I demand

"I know everything, kinda the director of a super-spy organization, remember." He jokes slightly

'The spider is not amused.' I only stare at the man in response

"With great power comes great responsibility. Good words from a good woman."

I growl lowly, turning as fast as I possibly can, my hand outstretched. The sound of ripping fabric can be heard and the director flinches in pain. Five crimson red streaks lead down his right arm. "Don't _ever_ in your life talk about her again." I warn "My mother was a _great_ woman and didn't deserve the fate she was dealt. Neither her nor my father."

"It's been what? A year now?" Fury winces, gripping his arm

"Today would've been her birthday." I say simply

"You've honored her, and your father, with what you do. Now I'm offering you the chance to do better, really learn about responsibility." He proposes his offer once again

I sigh "Translation?"

"I want to S.H.I.E.L.D. train you to be a better Spider-Man. The _Ultimate_ Spider-Man." Fury explains

I sigh again, louder this time "I'm not gonna become one of your agents Fury. Everyone thinks that S.H.I.E.L.D. is this 'holy' organization defending us against the various threats of the world, and even the universe, but don't forget: I know what really happens behind closed doors when S.H.I.E.L.D. is involved." I warn

This time Nick Fury is the one sighing in frustration "Listen kid, I don't want to control you or command you. I just want to help train you and turn you into a better fighter. A better defender of this city, or possibly even this planet."

Just then my phone alarm sounds "Saved by the bell. As much as I would _love_ to sit and continuously deny your offers, I have to get to school." I say, silencing the alarm

"Here, your tech could use an upgrade." He says before placing a new web-shooter on my wrist "The lab techs developed this next-gen web shooter for you."

I give it a few test shots before ripping it off and crushing it "Too big, too clunky and probably had a tracking device in it." I say before using my own web-shooters to slingshot myself over a nearby building in the general direction of Midtown High, leaving Fury speechless in the middle of the street.

My mind is filled with the offer Fury made, the entire trip to Midtown. 'No, I promised them I would never join S.H.I.E.L.D.' I shake my head and jump from my current web before shooting another. 'It couldn't hurt to get some more training, but if it means that training is coming from S.H.I.E.L.D., I can do without it.'

It isn't long before I spot the rooftop of Midtown High. I smile slightly under my mask 'I seriously don't understand how no one has spotted me landing up here before. Hell even if they did, it wouldn't really matter to me. I couldn't care less if people knew I was Spider-Man, not like I have any family or particularly close friends. So the whole "I wear the mask to protect them" excuse means nothing to me.'

I grab my duffle bag and take the change of clothes from it and change in a nearby stairwell. Once dressed in my casual outfit, a thin black sleeveless hoodie which shows off the black flame tattoo that takes up the majority of my left arm, blue jeans, and black combat boots. I keep the gloves on, considering how they're all black aside from the red hourglass on the palms, I also have a small chain with a flame pendant on it that I always wear. 'it was the last thing my mother bought me before she and my father were killed.'

I shake my head and sling the duffle bag across my back and walk down the stairwell and into the busy hallway. I take the short walk to my locker and open it, putting the bag inside and taking out the supplies I would need for today

"Shadow? Where have you been? I've been texting you all morning." I hear someone ask

I lean back and peek around my locker door to see a familiar face "Oh, hey MJ. I wanted to grab some breakfast on my way here." I lie

'Mary Jane Watson. I haven't known her long, only since the past year when I transferred to Midtown. She was the only person who seemed even remotely interested in getting to know me. Somehow we ended up becoming friends because of that.'

"Suuure." She says unconvinced, before lifting her phone to my face "I wanted to show you this."

A re-run of the rant from Jameson plays. I tense slightly in frustration "Does this jackass ever shut up?" I ask annoyed

"One day that _jackass_ will give this journalism student her first job." MJ says proudly

"You? Working for Jameson? Total nightmare." I remark

"If that's what it takes, Jameson's the biggest game in town. Kids like us have to be realistic Wolfie. We can't all be like Harry." She says, looking to the boy in question

'Right, Harry Osborn. A rich kid that MJ has known for years. I don't particularly like the guy, but I wouldn't say that to her face.'

Just then a banging can be heard. I look to see Midtown's resident bully about to shove some kid in a locker. I drop my stuff to the ground "Be right back MJ."

"Hey Flash!" I say trying to gain his attention

"Huh? What do you want weirdo?" He asks, annoyed

"Why don't you try and pick on someone who will fight back?" I taunt

My interference serves as enough of a distraction for the poor kid to escape. Flash grunts in annoyance before slamming the locker shut. He opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by the bell. "Consider yourself lucky for now, punk. You're next." He threatens

I scoff before walking back over to MJ "I have no idea what that douchebags problem is." I say

"I don't know, Flash hasn't always been like that." She says somewhat sadly

I pick up all my stuff before nudging MJ "Come on, let's get to class."

The classes go by slower than I ever thought possible. I hardly even pay attention to what the teacher is saying, this usually results in me getting called on to answer a question, but despite the teacher's best efforts I always answer correctly. I don't actively pay attention, but somehow I'm still able to soak up whatever information is being dissed out. 'Guess I'm just very perceptive?' What seems like an eternity later, it's finally lunchtime.

After entering the cafeteria, I grab a bottle of water before looking around the lunchroom. I manage to spot MJ's red hair in the sea of students. I walk over and sit across from her "You know MJ, something I've always wondered: Why don't you sit with someone else, don't get me wrong it's not like I don't enjoy having someone to talk to during lunch, but surely you have other friends who you'd rather talk to?"

She smiles for a moment before it falters "You'd be surprised. Most of the guys I know here only ever want to talk to me cause they want a relationship, or more from me, and all the girls I know are of the higher class, popular group. I just don't feel comfortable around people like that. It's part of the reason why I wanted to be friends with you. You see me as just a normal person, not a floating pair of boobs or someone you can brag about being friends with."

I laugh for a moment "You're right. Don't get me wrong I do find you attractive, but I have trust issues in the relationship department. Besides, if a guy only thinks of you as a sex partner and nothing more, he isn't worth your time in the first place. You deserve better than that."

"Thanks, Shadow." MJ smiles, blushing slightly

I open my mouth to respond but feel a tingling sensation in my head. 'Oh Spider-Sense, why must you forsake me?' I ask myself mentally before jumping across the table, dragging MJ down to the floor with me. Just as I spring into action a small explosion busts a hole in the cafeteria wall. I look over the now overturned table and see three of the Frightful Four. 'They had to've come up with that name themselves…'

Wizard uses one of his anti-grav discs to float the principle of Midtown High in through the hole in the wall. "Attention students, your principle has something to tell you." Wizard says

'Wizard, master of high tech gadgets. Maybe I could use some of his tech to design some new web shooters?'

"Students, your attention please. The school is now under control of the… the-" The principle stutters

"The Frightful Four." Thundra says

'Thundra, a ruthless warrior from an alternate future. Though something tells me that our defenders were a little weaker in her timeline. Then we have Claw, a guy that is not only made of, but uses living sound as a weapon.'

"Um, there are only three of you?" A random student asks

"Quiet!" Wizard shouts before tossing the principle into the far wall of the cafeteria

'The fourth member of their little group is Trapster, though I took care of him this morning.'

"Before the Trapster was captured, he learned that Spider-Man attends this school. And unless he gives himself up, we'll tear this place down brick by brick." Wizard threatens

My eyes widen in surprise 'What the hell? How could Trapster possibly have found that out? I mean sure, I swung away in the general direction of Midtown, but there are several other high schools in this direction…'

"Yeah!" A student yells in delight

"We're serious." Wizard says "Claw."

The man in question uses his mechanical claw to send sound waves into the roof of the cafeteria, weakening the structure. Debris falls from the ceiling and students begin to panic. 'Shit, I can't let them destroy the school and kill everyone when they're just looking for me…'

Wizard floats his way over to MJ and I "So, who is our mysterious wall-crawler? A teacher? A student? The cafeteria lady?" He pauses "They seem reluctant to talk. Claw, make them listen to reason."

Claw then fires sound waves at students, causing them to grab their heads and scream in pain. I slam my fist into the ground, cracking the tile 'I can't let this go on, and there's no way I could change into my suit without being noticed… fuck it.' "STOP IT!" I shout

"Shadow? What are you doing?!" MJ shouts at me

Wizard looks at me "Definitely not Spider-Man."

I narrow my eyes "Oh, really?" I ask

"Boy, you could only _dream_ of being Spider-Man." He retorts

"Guess you, and a lot of other people, are in for a surprise then." I mutter before taking my web-shooters out of my pockets and attaching them to the bands on my wrists.

"What are those little toys?" Wizard asks "Some sort of-"

I shoot a web over his mouth "You talk too much." I say

MJ and several other students look at me in shock.

"It's him! I'll crush the runt!" Thundra shouts

Wizard rips the webbing off of his face "No, don't crush him. Make an example of him!"

I see claw aim his… well, his claw at me. I dodge to the side, narrowly avoiding the sound waves. I narrow my eyes at him. Before I can act, someone throws a sandwich in Wizard's face.

I turn back and see MJ, her arm outstretched. I smile "FOOD FIGHT!" I yell

The student's scream in delight before everyone begins throwing their lunch at the three villains invading our school. I make use of the distraction and run to my locker to grab my suit. I yank open the metal door and nearly rip open the duffle bag, I run into the stairwell to change. I web my casual outfit to the wall and look down at the mask in my hands. I sigh 'Not like I need it now.' I stuff it into one of the pockets of the suit before running back to the cafeteria.

Once back I notice that Thundra has started rampaging, destroying nearly everything that isn't nailed down. Claw seems to have shorted out slightly due to some Jell-O, and wizard is busy trying to keep food off of his visor.

I see Thundra turn her attention to a group of students "Thundra!" I shout, using a web to slingshot me to her. She turns to face me, but is greeted by my fist. I knock her clean out due to the fact she wasn't expecting the punch.

Wizard finally clears his visor, and throws his anti-grav discs underneath each of the lunch tables. He turns his attention to me and begins tossing the tables in my direction. I dodge as many as I can before an idea pops into my head. I run along the tables being thrown at me, just before I reach the Wizard, he tosses the last table at his disposal. I backflip over it. Mid flip I shoot two webs onto the bottom of the table and swing it in a wide arc, slamming into Wizard's side and him and the table go crashing into a wall, making a nearly perfect human imprint.

Thundra regains consciousness, gets up and appears to be seething. "You know, blood red isn't a flattering skin color. At least not on you." I quip

She growls at me and I jump into the air, firing two webs at her. She catches them and yanks me down into the floor hard. 'Owww. Ok, in hindsight, trying to out muscle someone like her may _not_ have been the best idea.'

Thundra tries to take advantage of the situation by rushing me. Just as she's about to reach me a small plate of Jell-O comes out of nowhere and she slips on it, crashing into some nearby tables. I look from where the dessert came from, and I see MJ looking proud of herself, her phone out, scanning the area.

"I owe you big time." I say

"Oh you're not getting of that easy, you have a LOT of explaining to do." She says, turning her phone to me

I sigh "Yes, yes I do."

I look around to see if I can spot Claw. I find him underneath one of the tables Wizard was chucking at me. I wince slightly 'Gotta watch the friendly-fire.'

I hear sirens in the distance and I turn to MJ "Guess my secret is out, huh?"

"Looks like it." She says and I can't read her expression

"You're not mad, are you?" I ask, slightly scared at what her response may be

"No, Shadow. I'm not mad, just disappointed I guess. I thought you would trust me with something like that." MJ says

"Listen MJ, I do trust you. Far more than anyone else I know, but I couldn't go around telling everyone I was Spider-Man. If I'm being honest I was just afraid you'd see me differently or constantly be worried about me whenever you saw something about me on the news." I explain

"Shadow, I was going to worry regardless of if it was you behind that mask or not. Even if you told me you were just going downtown, I would worry that you would get mugged or jumped or something. Not saying you can't handle yourself, but that's just how I think." She says

"Well, what about now? Worried some lowly mugger will take me out?" I joke

We both laugh lightly "Well, I'm gonna go meet the police outside and explain what happened." I say "If you have any questions for me just shoot me a text or call. By the way, I don't care if you send that video to a news outlet, but for the love of everything that is holy don't send it to Jameson." I plead

She frowns in mock anger "Fine, but you owe me."

"I owed you anyway!" I lightly shout as I walk through the hole in the cafeteria wall

Just as I walk outside I can see three police cruisers pull up to the front of the school. A familiar face gets out of the leading cruiser.

"Hey, chief." I say

"Hey Spid-" He stops mid sentence "Oh, you're just a kid... "

"I'm eighteen actually." I remark

"Listen kid, I got things to do so it would be better if you headed home for the day." He says

"Wait what?" I ask, confused

"Nice costume by the way." He says, turning back around

'Ohhhh, he doesn't believe I'm the real Spider-Man. That's understandable. Time to change his mind.'

I shoot two webs to the top of a street light in front of the police officer and pull myself to the top of it.

The officer looks up at me in disbelief "Still don't believe I'm the real deal?" I ask

"What? I thought Spider-Man would be older…" He mutters

I ignore it, jump down, and hold out my hand "Shadow Steele. Though you know me as my super alter ego.." I say "Nice to meet you officer…?"

"Davis. Officer Jefferson Davis." He says, shaking my hand "I can't thank you enough for the things you've done in this city."

I hold my hand up "No need"

"What happened to your mask?" He asks

"That would be a result of the attack." I start "The remaining three of the Frightful Four attacked my school during lunch. Claw started to attack students and I lost my temper. I wasn't just gonna wait for an opening to go change and allow some students to be seriously injured or worse, all because they were looking for me."

"They were looking for you? How'd they even know you'd be here? You've never removed your mask in public before, have you?" He questions

"No. Wizard said that Trapster found the information before I captured him this morning, but I have no idea how that's possible. I've never told anyone that I'm Spider-Man. The only ones that could possibly know that information is…" My eyes narrow in anger "S.H.I.E.L.D." I growl

"What? Why would S.H.I.E.L.D. give that information to your enemies?" Officer Davis asks

"S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't, but I can't say the same for their director." I say "Anyway, back to the topic at hand. The remaining three members of the Frightful Four are all unconscious in the lunchroom."

"Your handiwork I presume?" The man smirks

"Mine, and the students. A friend of mine threw a sandwich in Wizard's face and it prompted the rest of the students to start throwing food at them." I say, smiling fondly

"It's amazing what some kids will do." Officer Davis says, shaking his head in disbelief

"Tell me about it." I laugh "Well, do you need me for anything else or am I free to go?"

"You're good, but again thank you for what you did this morning." Officer Davis says

"No problem." I say, giving him a two finger salute before swinging off

I land on the roof of a nearby building and put my mask back on. Not to protect my identity, but rather to protect my eyes and still be able to use the built in comms and HUD.

'I need to take a nap and cool down before I hunt down the helicarrier. If I go now I'm gonna leave more than just a scratch on Fury.'

I swing to my apartment building, jump in through a window I left open, and land on my bed. I pull my mask off and put it on the nightstand next to my bed. My phone goes off with a news alert, I unlock it and check the alert. "Spider-Man identity revealed!" A news headline reads. I sigh to myself 'Welp. Better sooner rather than later I guess.' I set an alarm and toss my phone over on the nightstand, on top of my mask. I can feel my eyes growing heavy and soon I'm welcomed into unconsciousness.

-(Time Skip: A few hours after sunset)-

I wake to the sound of my phone vibrating loudly. I groan and silence it, shaking my head to clear the grogginess. Shoving my phone and mask into one of the pockets of my suit I jump out the window of my apartment. 'First things first, gotta find the helicarrier and find out if Fury really did tell Trapster who I am.' I let go of my current web and run along the side of a building before jumping off and shooting another. 'But the question is, why would Fury tell him in the first place? I highly doubt he's immature enough to do something like that just because I refused his offer.'

I jump to a nearby ledge and scan the nights sky. 'Let's see, it should be… there!' I spot a slight glint in the nights sky that isn't a star. 'They gotta fix that reflection problem.' I shoot two webs to the roof of the building and walk backwards, still holding onto the webs, putting as much tension in them as possible before pull my feet up and launch myself at literal eye-watering speeds towards the helicarrier.

"I hope this works!" I shout to no one in particular, before shooting a web that just barely reaches the underbelly of the gigantic flying fortress

'I hope they don't have their turrets activated' I think to myself while slowly climbing the web

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" An alarm sounds and turrets activate just as my feet make contact with the surface of the helicarrier

I facepalm while dodging laser rounds from the turrets 'I just _had_ to open my big mouth…'

I web the nearest turret before ripping it from its mount and throwing it into another turret.

"Fury! Call these things off!" I shout "If not I'll just destroy them all!"

Minutes go by and the turrets continue firing. 'Fine, have it your way.' I growl to myself

Using my superior speed I rush all the turrets I can see, they either end up shooting one another or get sliced to pieces from my claws. After all the turrets in range are destroyed a new set of turrets spring up and lasers appear all over my body. 'Of _course_ they have tier two turrets.'

The sound of a car alarm silencing can be heard and the turrets retract. I turn to see Nick Fury standing a few feet behind me, a look of surprise on his face. "Not expecting to see me again so soon, director? And seriously? A car alarm?" I ask smirking

He ignores the car alarm comment "No, I'm surprised how well you handled yourself against the helicarriers turrets _and_ the fact you're not wearing your mask." He states

"Well, considering how everyone at my high school has cell phones, the secret was already out by time I made it home to take a nap. I'm surprised you didn't already know about it." I say

"What? What exactly happened?" Fury asks, genuinely confused

"The remaining free three members of the Frightful Four attacked my school during lunch, and instead of waiting for an opportunity that I felt would come too late I decided to save my schoolmates before they ended up getting killed." I explain

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why the Four were attacking your school in the first place." The director points out

"Wizard said that before Trapster was captured he managed to find out that I went to Midtown, and because of that the members of his little team attacked the school searching for me." I say

"Well, either way: Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. Spider-Man, I hope you survive the experience." Fury says before walking away

I follow after him "Fury, I'm not here to join S.H.I.E.L.D." I point out

He raises an eyebrow "Then why _are_ you here?"

"I'm here to see if you can help me find out how Trapster found out about me attending Midtown High." I say putting my head in my hands

He opens the door to the bridge of the helicarrier and turns to me "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just realised how much more difficult my life got." I say, draggin my hands down my face

"Well, that's kinda what happens when your secret identity is revealed to the world, kid." Fury says sympathetically

"No shit." I say blanky,walking inside the helicarrier

"Well, since your secret is out I think it would be a good idea for you to be assigned to a team, even if you aren't officially a part of S.H.I.E.L.D." The director thinks out loud

"Fury, bottom line is I'm not a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. officially _or_ unofficially. I doubt I'll ever be a part of the organization. If I'm being honest it isn't anything personal against you, it's just the fact that I promised mom and dad I wouldn't." I explain

"I understand kid, but it wouldn't hurt to have some backup when your out in the field or if someone decides to attack you at home." Fury says, placing a hand on my shoulder

"Whatever. You'll probably just tell them to monitor me, even if I keep saying no." I sigh "Speaking of being attacked at home, you mind if I use the helicarrier as a temporary apartment? Knowing you, you probably already had a room set up in case I ended up accepting your offer."

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of answering that, but yes you can use one of our empty agent housing rooms. Get some sleep, if you'll be staying here you gotta prove to the rest of the occupants that you deserve it, so you'll be running a training exercise in the morning."

"Of course there's always a price with you isn't there?" I ask sarcastically

"Hey, not my fault. You know eventually people would be asking questions." Fury shrugs

I shake my head "Where's my quarters gonna be?" I ask

He hands me a key "Take the elevator down three levels and it's gonna be the fifth door on your left." He says, walking towards the command console on the bridge

I follow his instructions and use the key to unlock the door. I walk inside and see a medium sized room that's split into two parts by a bar/counter. There's a queen sized bed with a flatscreen TV on the wall across from it. The far wall of the room is just a window that overlooks New York. The other half of the room is a kitchenette, complete with a dishwasher, fridge, stove/oven, and sink. The bar/counter has two stools that sit on the bedroom side of it. There's also another door a few feet in front of me and to the right. 'I'm guessing that leads to the bathroom.'

I remove my suit, leaving only the basketball shorts beneath. I take my phone out of the pocket and throw it to the floor next to my bed. I pull back the sheets of the bed and fall back onto it. I surf different apps for a while before I once again feel my eyes grow heavy. I pull the sheets up over me and close my eyes, the sweet embrace of sleep beckoning me into unconsciousness once again.

-(Time Skip: The next morning)-

I wake to feel someone shaking me. Thinking someone is attacking me, I quickly jump to the ceiling and prepare for a fight. My eyes focus and I see a man in a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform looking at me in shock.

"Who are you, and why did you wake me up?" I ask, confused

"My name is Agent Coulson. Director Fury asked me to wake you and tell you your needed in the training room." The man says

I jump to the floor "Sorry if I surprised you, I'm just not used to someone waking me up."

"It's fine, it's not the whole wall crawling thing that surprised me. I just thought you couldn't do it without the suit." Coulson says

"What? No, the wall crawling is a mutation I gained from the radioactive spider that bit me." I explain, looking outside I see that it's still dark

"I'm guessing it's also where you got your other attributes?" He asks

"If by other attributes you mean enhanced speed, strength, mobility, flexibility, sight, hearing, and a healing factor, then yes." I say, listing most of my strengths "The only thing the suit grants is the claws on the gloves."

"I was wondering about those. Why did you decide to add claws to a spider based suit?" Coulson asks

"Oh, _I_ didn't. A friend of mine made this suit." I explain

"A friend?"

"Yeah, a stray cat." I say, smirking

Coulson just shakes his head, looking confused "Either way, it would be a good idea to put your suit on and follow me to the training room. I'll wait for you outside your room." He says

I give him a thumbs up before reaching down to the floor for my suit. I put on the suit, minus the mask, and place it, and my phone ,in a pocket. I look at myself in the mirror 'I know you said I looked good in the suit, Felicia, but did you really have to make the suit so tight around my junk?' I shake my head and walk towards the door.

Just as I'm about to turn the doorknob I can hear someone talking to Coulson "Why did Fury wake us up so early?" I hear a guy say

"Yeah, I don't get it. He told us we had a training-free day today." "I too am curious as to why the director wishes to see us." Two more say

"Guys just calm down, he probably just wants to show us some upgrades that were made to the training room or something." I hear a girl say. I notice a slight accent to her voice 'Hispanic maybe? Wait, they sound to be around my age.' I scratch the back of my head before something clicks in my brain 'Don't tell me… that's the team Fury wants me assigned to.'

I wait for the voices to disappear down the halls before I leave the room. I find Coulson leaning against the wall, looking at his watch.

"What took you so long?" He asks

"Dude, you try putting on a tight-ass spandex suit quickly." I counter

"Touché." Coulson says "Follow me."

I silently follow him through the various winding halls of the helicarrier. I hum to myself 'I wonder if Trapster was monitoring my school and just so happened to see me land on the roof once?' I shake my head 'I'll just get Fury to do a scan of the area to see if he can find any unregistered monitoring equipment.'

"We're here." Coulson says, stepping aside and gesturing to an open doorway which leads to a pitch black room

"Thanks." I say before taking my mask out of my pocket and slipping it on

"Why wear your mask now?" He asks

"This thing isn't just a mask, it has a built in comms system and a HUD built into the eyes." I say before stepping inside the dark room

Moments after I step into the room the lights switch on and I can hear Fury over the rooms intercom "Spider-Man, this exercise will test your efficiency against superior numbers. Disable all attackers."

I look around to see an empty room "What attackers?" I ask

Just then about ten training robots sprout from hatches in the floor "Oh… those attackers."

I crack my neck before extending the claws in my gloves and rushing the bots closes to me. I jump over a close shot before webbing the robot responsible and using it as a wrecking ball to disable the rest of them, which had gathered in a semi-circle around me.

"That it? You need to update the AI in those things. Too predictable." I say

A new set of bigger robots with bigger guns emerge from the floor and walls "Oh I just _had_ to open my big fucking mouth."

I dispose of this wave of training bots with relative ease, but much to my disappointment a new wave emerges soon after "Tell me, Fury." I say, jumping over a bot before using my webs to slam it back first into the floor "You have a set wave number or am I gonna keep doing this until I can't continue?"

"The combatants will continue to attack until you are no longer able to continue or until you defeat all of them." Fury responds

I kick the head off the bot in front of me and use a web to throw it into another, causing the disembodied head to explode. "Okay, so how many of these things you got?" I reluctantly ask

"One million." The intercom responds

"Of course…"

I continue fighting the robots for what seems like hours, constantly slicing, punching, kicking, webbing, or straight up destroying them until I finally feel exhaustion beginning to catch up with me. I destroy the final robot in the room.

I fall to my knees breathing heavily. I pull my mask off so that I can breathe easier.

"Are you still able to continue?" Fury asks

I hold my thumb up.

"Attention! Final Wave!" An automated voice says before a large door opens in the middle of the room and a training bot the size of Rhino emerges

'I should've just said no.' I wipe the sweat from my face and place my mask in my pocket

"Alright you big hunk of junk! Let's get this over with!" I shout to the robot

The bot pulls out its two laser guns and begins firing at me. I take cover behind a pile of earlier discarded training bots. I peek my head over the impromptu cover and study my opponent before a laser round nearly takes my head off.

'If I can do some damage to its arms with my claws, I can use my webs to rip them off completely.' I nod to myself and put my plan into action. I sprint at the robot before I jump over it and use a web to propel myself over it's extended left arm, my claws extended over it. The sound of metal meeting metal is heard and I look back to see five deep puncture wounds on the arm. 'Nice now I just gotta muscle the thing off.'

I land on the wall behind the bot and shoot two webs to its injured arm and pull with all my might. The sound of groaning metal meets my ears before a satisfying thunk can be heard as the arm meets the wall next to me.

'Nice, now the other one.' I repeat the process

"Now what are you gonna do now that you're disarmed?" I ask the bot before cringing "Okay, even _I_ have to admit, that one was bad."

I bait the robot into the middle of the room. Once it's in position I web either one of its disembodied arms and use them to impale both sides of its head. The robot begins sparking and I kick it into the nearest wall, causing it to explode like its predecessors.

I then fall to the floor, exhausted "New record set! What would you like your name to be displayed as? A voice announces

"Spider-Man." I respond, out of breath "Who was the previous record holder?"

"Previous record held by White Tiger." It responds

'Who or what the hell is White Tiger?'

"Spider-Man, take the door to your right and walk up the stairs. I have someone I want you to meet." Fury says

I climb to my feet and follow his instructions. At the top of the stairs I realise I'm in a viewing room that overlooks the training area. Inside is Fury, Coulson, and four costume clad people I don't know.

There's a guy around my height in a green suit similar to mine, but the arms of his suit cut off at the mid forearm. He wears a yellow bandanna on his head that has two white eyes. The most prominent part of his suit is the black dragon insignia on the chest.

"My name is Daniel Rand, though my friends insist on calling me Danny instead. I go by Iron Fist, while in my current attire though." He says holding his hand out

I shake it "Shadow Steele, but my alias is Spider-Man." I say

The next guy is a bigger darker skinned guy almost a full foot taller than me. He has two metal bands around either of his upper biceps, and he has a yellow undershirt and what looks like a black unitard over it. He has two black sleeves that cover his forearms. He has metal that covers his lower calves and ankles like the ones on his biceps, and he wears yellow boots. His eyes are obscured by some black and silver sunglasses.

"Luke Cage, AKA Powerman. Hell of a job breaking Ava's record like that dude." He says holding his hand out

"Thanks, and who's Ava?" I ask, shaking his hand

"I am." A feminine voice says

I turn to see the origin of the voice and am met by the sight of a girl just a few inches shorter than me, clad in a white suit which is very good at making her curves _very_ obvious. The suit itself isn't very flashy and has a few gray tiger stripes along the shoulders and sides. Her mask connects to her suit, much like mine. The eyes of the mask are a bright yellow color, there are two points on either side of the top of the mask, and a dark brown ponytail comes out of the back of the mask. There's also a slightly darker white belt that holds a bright emerald green tiger amulet.

"Are you checking me out?" She growls, the eyes of her mask narrowing, and her claws extending

"What? No, in case you haven't noticed I've been looking at everyone else's suit too. It's not often I meet other people with similar fashion choices who _don't_ want to kill me." I say "I'm guessing you're White Tiger?"

She groans and shakes her head "Ava ayala, and yes I also go by White Tiger while in the field."

'Her voice sounds familiar… oh wait! She was the one talking to Coulson outside my room this morning!'

"Nice to meet you." I say before holding out my hand

She shakes my hand before walking back over to Iron Fist and Powerman.

"Looks like you're gonna be cleaning the helicarrier for a week Ava!" I hear a new voice shout

I look to the new voice and see a guy in a dark purple/gold suit about my height, and what can only be described as a bucket on his head. The "helmet" has a red nova star on the forehead. It's also cut out so you can see the mouth of the wearer. The eyes to the helmet are white and seem to mimic the eyes of the wearer, much like Tiger's, Iron Fists, and mine. The torso of his suit has a gold circle on either side of his chest, and one on his stomach which are all connected by a strip of gold. The pattern also seems to be mirrored on the back, but I can't tell.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"She bet us that you couldn't beat her training record and lost!" He shouts excitedly "I'm Sam Alexander, the leader of this team by the way, but in costume I'm Nova."

"Shadow Steele, AKA Spider-Man." I say holding out my hand

He shakes it before running off towards White Tiger and proceeding to gloat over the fact she lost her bet.

Nova stops for a second "By the way, Webs. Why did you take your mask off?" He asks

"Well for one, I was nearly exhausted and had a hard time breathing with it on. And secondly my identity was kinda revealed to the world yesterday, so I'm not afraid of anyone who doesn't already know finding out." I say

"What?" He asks dumbfounded

The other three also look confused

"Do any of you have a smartphone?" I ask

"Yeah/Yes." They all answer in unison

"Do _any_ of you have news alerts enabled?"

"No." They all answer in unison again

I facepalm "Go to any New York based news site and look at the most recent news story." I say

They all instantly pull out their phones and do as I say. They all looked shocked at the news but before they can say anything I speak first "That's what happened three of the four Frightful Four attacked my school looking for me. Wizard said that Trapster had somehow learned that I went to Midtown High, and Claw was attacking my schoolmates. I wasn't gonna risk their lives just so I could get into costume."

"Damn dude, that's rough." Nova says

I shrug "Doesn't matter to me. Just gonna make it easier for them to target me outside of me being a superhero."

"What?" White Tiger asks "Aren't you worried about your friends or family?"

"I would be, if my family were still amongst the living, or if I had any particularly close friends." I say

She instantly has a look of regret on her masked face "I'm sorry I-"

"You didn't know, I'm aware. Don't sweat it. I can't really fault you for something you didn't know." I say, cutting her apology short

She nods, but the look of regret remains.

"Listen, as much as I'd love to continue our chat, I gotta get to school." I say turing to Director Fury "Nick, there a quick way off this thing?"

"There's a trapdoor in the middle of the training room." He says, pressing a button on the control panel in front of him

I look through the viewing window to see a 5x5 ft. square hole had opened up in the middle of the training room floor "Thanks, I'll check back in after school. By the way, do you mind having a few of your agents pick up my things from my apartment?" I ask

"Sure, your things should be here before you get back." He says, looking over some data from my "training" session

I slip my mask back on, run down the stairs to the training room and jump through the hole in the floor. I free fall for about a full minute before I come into range of a building and shoot a web onto it and begin swinging towards Midtown High.

'Today is gonna be stressful, I can already tell. Everyone's gonna either be asking for autographs or pictures, or just trying to get friendly just because they wanna boast that they're friends with Spider-Man.' I shake my head mid swing 'Maybe this wasn't worth it… Then again, if Mom or Dad were still alive and I just stood there and did nothing, I'd never hear the end of it.'

I use my current momentum to do a backflip off my current web and shoot another just before I hit the ground. I soar between two cars stopped at a redlight, and jump of the top of a box truck that was passing through the intersection. The top of my school comes into view 'Might as well go in through the front door, no need and using a secret entrance when there's no secret to keep.'

I jump from my web and land at the doors of Midtown High with a loud thud. I take my mask off, place it in my pocket and look around at all the students gazing at me "Uhm… hi?" I say with an awkward wave

They all give some sort of wave or smile in acknowledgement, continue their conversations or walks, but don't swarm me as I had envisioned. 'Okay…? That's odd.' I think to myself before walking into the school.

I then look down at myself and remember that I don't have a spare set of casual clothes "Shit…" I swear to myself. A thought then springs into my mind "Oh yeah!" I say slapping the side of my fist into the palm of my other hand and running off to the stairwell near my locker. Along the way various different people tell me good morning or ask me how I'm doing. I give them simple replies, not really going in depth with anyone. 'I'm not much of a social butterfly. If anything I'm a social mole, I just dig myself a hole and spend all my time isolated there. It's more comfortable that way.'

I slow my pace as I hear a voice "Smile, Spider-Man." I look to the origin of the voice and see MJ looking through the viewfinder of a new high-end camera

"Morning MJ." I say with a smile "What's with the camera?"

"Every reporter needs a camera, Shadow." She says with a deadpan expression

"I know that, but last time I checked we're still just highschool students. You're not officially a reporter yet." I say with a joking smirk

She sticks her tongue out at me "Just you watch, web head. I'll be a reporter sooner than you think."

"We'll see, but if that's so then I guess I can count on you being my personal reporter?"

"What do you mean?" MJ asks with a raised eyebrow

"I mean after every fight I have that goes public, which is 99% of them, I have reporters swarming me asking me details. So I'm thinking, instead of not giving the public the info they want I can just have you be the one I give that information to, then you pass it on to whatever news outlet you see fit." I explain

"Even the Bugle?"

I sigh "Even the Bugle."

"By the way, you have any idea why everyone is acting so chill about the whole "me being Spider-Man" thing?" I ask her

"The new principal said anyone caught bugging you about your superhero persona in school grounds would be given detention." MJ says with a shrug

"New principal?"

"Yeah, our old one quit after the attack. He said something about the school being to dangerous."

I chuckle slightly "I mean… he's not wrong. Well either way I gotta find a change of clothes, I don't wanna attend classes in my suit. Believe it or not this thing gets pretty uncomfortable after a while."

"I don't doubt it. I mean it's literally skin tight." MJ says "By the way, I've always wanted to ask Spider-Man this, but why did you put claws on your suit?"

"I didn't." I say

She just gives me a confused look "I didn't make the suit at all." I explain

"If you didn't then who did?"

"That, dear Watson, is a secret I cannot tell." I say with a smirk before walking off to the stairwell

I'm relieved to see my clothes from yesterday, still webbed to the wall. I pull them down and give my shirt a sniff. 'Good to know they don't smell bad. Well time to get this day over with.'

-(Time Skip: After School)-

The school day went by uneventfully. The complete opposite of how yesterday went. I pull out my phone and call the number Fury gave me yesterday. The line rings a few times before Fury picks up "Spider-Man." he says

"Hey Fury, school just let out and I'm gonna go on patrol for a while." I say

"Actually, could you drop by the helicarrier first? There's something the lab techs developed for you and they insisted on me showing it to you." Fury explains

"What is it?" I ask

"They asked me not to tell you."

"Sure, I can swing by. See ya then." I say before swinging off to the helicarrier, not bothering to take my clothes off and reveal the suit beneath

-(Time Skip: Fifteen minutes later, aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier)-

I'm walking beside Nick Fury to the lab portion of the helicarrier to see this "thing" the lab techs developed for me "Not that I'm ungrateful, Fury, but why are they so intent on building new tech for me? I'm perfectly fine with all my current gear. It's not like it's obsolete."

"I have no idea, they must be big fans." He says simply

We walk for a few minutes more before we take a right and walk down an empty hall with a really secure looking metal door at the end. Fury walks over to the side of it and a retina scanner scans his good eye. The same automated voice from the training room speaks "ID confirmed: S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury."

The red LED on the side of the door switches to green and the doors open "Get in here, and don't touch anything." Fury says

All around the humongous room are various different S.H.I.E.L.D. lab techs and agents testing experimental tech. From mechs to a variant of the Iron Spider suit that Tony Stark offered me. 'Meh, it's already been done. Can't beat the original.' I think to myself

"Yo, doc. Meet the new kid. Spider-Man, our resident tech genius, Doctor Curt Connors." Fury says to a man in a white lab coat

"Always glad to meet a fellow genius." I say with a smirk, holding my hand out

He shakes my hand "A pleasure, I've followed your career closely. Very impressive Mr. Steele."

'I like this guy.'

"Even before Director Fury approached you about joining us, I had my R&D team develop an array of Spider-Man inspired weaponry." Connors says, gesturing to several tarp covered items

"You do know I'm not officially a part of S.H.I.E.L.D., right?" I ask

He ignores my statement "Huh, that's odd. Where's your web shooter?" he asks

"Oh… about that…" I say sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head

"The kid crushed it." Fury says

"What?! Why?!" Connors shouts

"I kinda have a grudge against SHIELD and I wasn't thinking straight when Fury offered it to me. After all I did leave a mark on the Director to prove it." I say

Connors sighs "I'll have another two made. Anyway, come over here. There's something I want you to see. Something I think you'll find particularly interesting." He says walking over to a nearby tarp covered object

"I reserve the right to be mind blown." I say, reaching for the tarp before pulling my hand back. A baton narrowly missing me.

I narrow my eyes at the person who tried to hit me: Agent Coulson "Director Fury, I've never questioned your choices when it came to the others."

'Others? Oh! He must mean Nova, Tiger, Iron Fist, and Powerman.'

"But in this case, we're dealing with a complete wildcard. The Daily Bugle calls Spider-Man a threat to public safety." Coulson says

I growl lowly "You believe everything that Jameson says? If so, then that explains a lot."

Fury glares at me but then turns to Coulson "Spider-Man's _my_ responsibility, Coulson."

"Actually I'm _no one's_ responsibility but my own." I retort

"I guess we'll see then" Coulson says, retracting his baton and walking off

I shake my head then reach for the tarp again. I pull it off the object beneath and it's revealed to be a black and red Kawasaki ZX-10RR, complete with my spider symbol along the top of the gas tank. My face contorts with worry, and uncertainty

"We call it the Spider-Cycle." Connors says

"Uhm, yeah, I don't mean to be rude, but since I can swing from webs faster than any car, or bike in this case, this thing is kinda useless. I mean, it's still cool though." I say

"Yes you can, but why waste the web fluid and cause so much stress on your muscles?" Connors asks

"Cause just like any simple scientist should know, I still get experience from web swinging. I can learn how to go faster, and take shorter routes and use less web fluid. As for the muscle stress, tis but a simple thing I learned in health class: the more stress you put on your muscles the stronger you'll become, as long as you don't over do it." I explain "Listen, I'm not saying I won't take it but I don't think I'll be using it during patrols or anything. Anyway Fury, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." I say

"What is it, kid?" He asks

"About the team you have me assigned to, remember: I still _don't_ want to be apart of said team." I say

Fury groans in frustration "Kid, it's not a team. It's a program."

"Program?" I ask

"Shadow, each one of those heroes are just like you, at a crossroads. They could use a little guidance from another kid that's been at this a while." Fury says

"Look Fury, they all seem cool. Even the bucket-head, that's _why_ I'm saying no." I say "I couldn't live with myself if I'm out on patrol with a team and one of them gets hurt when I could've stopped it."

"I know you feel responsible for what happened to your parents, but at some point, you're allowed to forgive yourself and start over." Fury says "I would've never even offered you a position here if I didn't see potential in you, or those four for that matter. The potential to be the next generation of great heroes. The next Avengers. Those kids have the training and you have the real world experience. They're willing to give you a chance, will you give them a chance?"

"That sounds great, but… I can't and won't take that chance." I say before walking away and towards one of helicarriers exits. Once back on the ground the helicarrier seems to redirect its course to a different area of New York. I sit on a ledge of a building, now clad in my full suit. 'Should I have just accepted the offer?' I ask myself

I shake my head 'No, it's not worth getting attached to anyone else. Everytime it happens they just end up either betraying me, leaving me, or dying. Besides, a promise is a promise.' My head then begins to tingle

I look around me before I finally locate the source of danger behind me. "Klaw?" I ask the man behind me

He replies by shooting a sonic blast at me. I dodge to the side before my Spider-Sense goes off again and I backflip over Thundra who was trying to hit me with an impromptu chain weapon. "Thundra?"

Wizard then floats up from who knows where "And The Wizard. Round two, Spider-Man. Or should I say Shadow Steele? Either way, you lose."

"It wasn't enough that I beat you all in front of my entire high school?" I ask jokingly "Well now the whole city is gonna watch." I say, narrowing my eyes at the three

"You've overestimated your chances. Even though we lack a fourth member, there are still three of us. While you, Spider-Man are ever the loner." He says before tossing one of his dics at me. I web it and trap him in some sort of anti-gravity field, unable to deactivate it due to the pressure being applied on his arms.

"So that's what that thing does." I say matter-of-factly

Thundra then swings the chain portion of her weapon at me. I backflip away from it and the chain leaves a slight indent in the roof of the building. "Alright Bitchzilla, you asked for it!" I say swinging towards her, I kick her as hard as I can into the water tower a few feet away. The leg she hit begins to crumble and the tower collapses. Thundra manages to get out of the way, but Klaw gets hit by the water, and subsequently shorts out once again.

'That dude needs to invest in some waterproofing technology.'

Thundra growls and grabs the top of the water tower and tries to throw it at me "Sorry to disappoint, but spiders don't play fetch." I say

I let go of the web I'm currently on, dive, and land on the water tower's roof full force. Thundra collapses underneath the impact and I web all sides of the tower down, trapping her. I also web Klaw to the roof. I then look around trying to find Wizard, but he's nowhere in sight. "Guess he must've decided to take a trip to the moon."

"You mean this guy?" I hear someone ask, I look up and see Nova carrying The Wizard

I chuckle dryly "Funny of you to show up after I specifically told Fury I had no interest in being part of a team. Where are the other three?"

"Right here." I hear Powerman say from beside me

"Fury told us to come and help you take care of these three." White Tiger says

"Yeah, well as you can see: I don't need any help." I say coldy. I then growl in frustration "Whatever, tell Fury I'll join his junior Glee club, but I'm still going to operate solo as Spider-Man. It's my version of "me time"."

"Done." I hear a voice from behind me

"You're gonna keep doing that and one of these days I'm not gonna realise it's you and I'm gonna seriously hurt you." I say, turing to meet the one eyed gaze of Nick Fury

The Director simply smiles cockliy at the comment

-(Time Skip: The next morning at Midtown High)-

I open my locker and put in my suit. I take out a few notebooks and a textbook before I hear a voice from down the hall.

"Hey Shadow! It's locker knocker time!" Flash shouts before hitting the locker next to him

"Seriously dude?" I ask, my eyebrow raised in an "are you kidding me" gesture

"I'm joking man." He says, slapping my arm slightly "Seriously though. I'm sorry about the other day."

"Don't apologize to me. You should apologize to that kid, and you really need to change your act dude. You're not gonna get anywhere in life if you keep focusing on trying to put other people down and not pick yourself up." I say

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm gonna try to get out of my bad habits. By the way, I'm a huge fan so do you think I can get an autograph?" Flash asks, pulling out a sharpie and a piece of paper

I chuckle slightly "Sure. You want me to sign it as Shadow Steele, or Spider-Man?"

"Why not both?" He asks

I shrug but sign the paper anyway "There ya go." I say, handing both the paper and pen back

"Thanks again!" He says before walking down the hall

"Signing autographs this early, web head?" I hear someone ask from behind me

I turn to see four kids around my age. It takes me a split second "Ava? Danny? Sam? Luke? What are you guys doing here?" I ask

Sam has his arms crossed "Someone gave Fury the bright idea that we should take some time away from S.H.I.E.L.D. and try to live a somewhat "normal" teenage life." He says grumpily

I sigh 'I did NOT sign up for this.'

 **Aaand that does it for the first chapter of Shadows, Secrets, and S.H.I.E.L.D.! Sorry for all the time skips throughout the chapter, but I tired to only use them when the actual show did. Anyway the title is subject to change, cause I have no real concrete idea of how this story is gonna go, so eventually I may change it to properly reflect the story. Either way, any sort of feedback, positive or negative, is welcome. Thank you all for reading, and always stay safe everyone! -Shadow Steele**


End file.
